Together
by Amethyst Daydreamer
Summary: A YJ fic related to Cooking with KF, Warnings for boy love and language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize in advance for any canon mangling. I am basing this on the YJ timeline with some exceptions. Also, this can be read as a follow up to Cooking with KF. This is going to be a multichapter fic. Hope this doesn't suck. Thanks for reading! Edited 6/26.

* * *

><p>It's pitch black and the middle of the night in Central City when Wally is woken by a small noise. Before he can even roll over, a hand covers his mouth and hot breath whispers against his ear.<p>

"It's just me, KF."

The hand releases his mouth and he sits up to find Robin sitting on his bed, still in full Robin regalia.

"Seriously, dude? It's the middle of the night! I JUST got to sleep. And how'd you even get IN here?" Wally hisses at his friend.

The calm but cheeky answer shouldn't surprise Wally- it is Robin after all. "I jimmied your window open. It wasn't latched right. But if it had been locked, I was prepared to pick the back door lock. Also, I wouldn't bother trying to lock that window anymore. I may have tampered with the locking mechanism." Robin's mouth slides into a self satisfied smirk.

"That doesn't answer the question of what you're doing here? Didn't you have patrol with Bats tonight? And we're not even in the same time zone? Is something wrong?" Wally frowns.

"I did patrol with him. We got done at 3 AM our time. I told him I was going to stay with you, seeing as it's Friday night and he won't need me back until tomorrow night. And I'm here because I want to be. I missed you." Robin leans in and presses his lips to Wally's reverently.

"He just let you go? Really?" Wally slides his arms around Robin's waist.

"Of course. We're partners. He trusts me enough to Zeta beam here on my own. I'm not a child." Robin pulls away to begin undoing his boots.

"There's a Zeta Beam exit around here? Huh. Guess I just never use it. Where?" Wally cocks his head to the side and pulls his legs up to sit cross legged on the bed.

"The shed in your Uncle's backyard, doofus. It doesn't get much use but it works in a pinch. There are others in Central City, of course, but you know that. Not all of us can cross the country in a matter of minutes." Boots finally off, Robin turns to Wally. "I really did miss you. It's been at least a week."

It had been nine days, seven hours and fifty-two minutes, actually. Wally knew how long it had been since he'd last seen his best friend and... whatever they were to each other because he'd been counting. The last time had been just after their last mission when they left Mount Justice. Wally had had to get home to study for his Chemistry final and Robin had left with the Batman. They hadn't been called out on any missions since then as they were all finishing up the school year and things had been quiet. Young Justice hadn't been needed and Robin hadn't even stopped by while Wally had been there to see the others and to check in.

"So you just stopped by to hang out, huh?" Wally grins at Robin. "You must really like it when I kick your ass at video games."

"I'm not here for the video games and you know it, KF." Robin kisses Wally hungrily. But Wally has to stop him.

"Dude, you know I can't do this when you still have the mask on. It's creepy." Wally's finger trace their way up Robin's face to the corners of his mask. Out of habit, he gets the tiny spray bottle of solvent from the back pouch of the utility belt. Gently, he removes the mask and rubs the residual spirit gum off of Dick's face. "That's better. Did you bring clothes or did you want some of mine?"

Robin crosses his arms, huffing. "I was going to borrow a shirt. I have some extra pants and shorts though. And Robin civies for tomorrow, of course."

Smiling, Wally gets up and crosses the small room to his dresser. He fishes around in his top drawer for the old shirt he keeps for Dick's use. Wally outgrew it a while ago but it fits Dick just fine.

"Here. Let me help you." Wally begins at the top, just like Robin taught him. First the cape snaps off at the neck to access the first of the closures. Open it all the way down to the waist and then he has to wriggle out of it. Dick already has taken the utility belt off. Once the suit is all the way open, Wally spins around to face the wall. Blushing, he thrusts the hand with the shirt in it back in Dick's direction.

"Seriously, Wally? I don't have anything that you don't have."

Wally's face burns. The truth is, he can't handle the "underwear" that does under the Robin suit most of the time. Wally always makes due with whatever he happens to have on before putting the suit on but Rob tends to wear those … gymnastics underwear things and they are uh... yeah. He looks like a dirty Ken doll in those things. No. Wally's better off not looking.

"Geez. I'm decent. You can turn around." Wally peeks over his shoulder to be sure.

"Nice to see you representing the home team." Wally grins and joins Dick on the bed. He just loves to see his … friend wearing the Flash logo. The poor kid used to own Superman pajamas for crying out loud.

"Glad you appreciate it. I actually went all out this time. Check it." Dick motions to the athletic shorts he has on below the t shirt. He brought his own Flash shorts.

"Nice! What's that?" He nods at the bag that he just noticed sitting on Dick's lap.

"Oh! I brought you something. You know how you gave me something a while back to have at home... I know it's kinda dumb and we're probably getting too old for this but I thought you might be cool with it. Here." He thrusts the bag at Wally.

Wally opens the bag to find a Robin plush. He lifts it out of the bag and holds it to his nose. It smells like Robin.

Dick blushes. "I kinda slept with it for the past couple of nights. I know, dumb..."

Wally remembers six months ago when he gave Robin a Kid Flash plush that he'd sprayed a bit of his cologne on in an attempt to get his favorite button down back from the Boy Wonder who had taken to sleeping with the shirt when Wally was at home in Central. It was kinda silly that they had gotten so needy in the short time that they'd been... well, more than friends but Wally figured that when you'd been besties for two years before your best friend told you he was into you- that had to count as extenuating circumstances.

"No! This is awesome. Thanks. I really appreciate it. It gets rough sometimes, being so far apart. I don't think it's dumb. Now, if we start wearing matching clothes in public... that'll be a problem." Wally leans over to kiss Dick gently.

Dick moans lightly. Wally's hand snakes up into the soft black hair on the back of Dick's head. "Mmm." Dicks hands ghost down Wally's back to press them together. It isn't long before Wally has to put the brakes on the proceedings when Dick breaks rule number one. He slips his hand into the boxers that Wally's sleeping in. Wally pulls away from Dick slowly to look into his eyes.

"Dick." Wally keeps his tone soft and even. He doesn't want to upset Dick but he needs to make sure they both remember The Rules.

"I know, Wally. Sorry. Got carried away." Dick looks down, no longer able to meet Wally's eyes.

"Hey. I know. It's not that bad. I just want to make sure we don't get too carried away." Wally smiles and pulls Dick back to his chest. "Sometimes it gets hard to remember the rules and they are MY rules." Wally chuckles.

The Rules exist to keep them out of trouble and to keep things moving slowly. Normally, Wally wants the world to go along at his pace- fast- but with this, he really needs to go slow. He doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Dick or to rush into something that neither of them is ready for yet. They haven't given a name to this... whatever it is between them. It's just something that happened. Wally's pretty sure that Batman knows what's going on but no one has said anything to either of them-yet. It just happened and so far they haven't made an issue of it. And what is it really? They hang out as much as they can- like always. They spend the night at each other's house as often as they can- like always. The main difference being that now they kiss when they know they're alone and that they both feel something more, something new.

"Come on, it's late and you've got to be tired." Wally arranges the bed and pulls back the blanket for Dick to slip under. When Wally joins him under the blanket, Dick curls into Wally with his head on his chest.

"Night, Wally."

"Goodnight." Wally chuckles and kisses the top of Dick's head. He closes his eyes and gets comfortable.

Dick snuggles closer to him. "Love you." Dick mumbles.

Wally's eyes pop open. Love. That's new. It's true, Wally realizes, but they've never said it before. It's not like the love you have for your best friend who's like a brother to you. It's LOVE. And that changes everything. Wally peers down at the boy curled into his chest.

"Love you too, Dick." Wally whispers. Dick shifts to reach up and kiss him. Wally can see the boy's smile in the dark. Dick settles into the crook of Wally's arm, wraps his arms around Wally and they fall asleep like that, wrapped around one another.

"Pancakes, kid! Hey Robin. Hope you like pancakes! See you boys downstairs for breakfast in ten." Uncle Barry closes the door, heading back to the pancakes.

Wally takes note of his surroundings and notices that the blankets have crept up in the night, exposing a tangle of legs and that Dick's leg is definitely thrown over Wally's waist. The hard poking that Wally feels against his hip is pretty noticeable too. Crap. Hoping that his own morning issue isn't touching the leg thrown over his waist, Wally recites chemical formulas to himself until he can turn to face Dick without too much embarrassment. Aspirin C9 H8 O4 … Ibuprofen C13 H18 O2 … Morphine C17 H19 NO3 … Chloroform CHCl3... That's better.

Dick is laying cuddled into Wally. "Morning. Guess you heard there are pancakes."

Dick nods, smiling brightly. "Yeah. I'll be ready to head down in a minute. Can you grab my glasses out of the hoodie I dropped next to your bed. I really don't want to have to reach over you for them."

Wally chuckles and blushes. "Sure." He retrieves the glasses and hands them to Dick, who doesn't put them on right away.

"Is it totally gross that I want to kiss you and we haven't even brushed our teeth yet?" Dick grins at Wally before leaning in to peck him on the cheek. "Now, let's go get those pancakes." The boys rush down to the kitchen to find Barry and Iris in the kitchen making mountains of pancakes.

Aunt Iris turns to smile at them as they sit at the table. "Good Morning, boys! I didn't know you were coming over this weekend, Robin."

Rob turns on the charm and smiles back. "It was a last minute decision last night, Mrs. Allen. I hope it's alright that I showed up like this."

Aunt Iris plunks tall glasses of orange juice in front of them. "Of course it is! We're always glad to have you."

Once heaping plates of pancakes are placed in front of the boys, Uncle Barry removes his apron and leans against the counter. "Hope you boys can keep yourselves busy today. Iris and I are going out for the day but we'll be back for dinner. I thought we'd grill out since the weather's so nice."

Wally nods. "Sure. There's video games to play. We're set." He continues to shovel food into his mouth.

Aunt Iris nudges Uncle Barry, who looks uncomfortable. Wally and Robin turn to look at each other then shrug.

Uncle Barry clears his throat. "Um, Wally, can I talk to you before your aunt and I head out. We can go out back for a minute. I need to check the tank on the grill before we go."

"Sure thing." Wally follows his uncle out the kitchen door onto the back porch where Uncle Barry proceeds to check the level on the propane tank before turning to face Wally.

"I know you don't want to talk about this anymore than I want to talk to you about it but I saw how you slept last night. I know we already had this talk but I just want to make a couple of things clear. First, your aunt and I trust you. You're like a son to us and we love you. That means we trust you to act responsibly. And, no matter who you're involved with, we'll still love you and support you. If you need to talk, we're here." Uncle Barry turns to survey the back yard and rubs the back of his neck, still uncomfortable. "Oh. And you uh, you know there are always condoms in the bathroom. Under the sink. Bottom drawer." Uncle B turns as red as Wally's hair. "Lubricant too. Just- just be safe and all that. Am I missing anything?" He blows out a breath that he must have been holding.

Wally's stunned. Woah. Uh, how do you respond to THAT? "Uh, no Uncle B. But thanks. I guess this talk could have gone much worse." Wally chuckles uncomfortably. He could have been at his parents' house. That would have been a disaster of epic proportions- heavy on the dis as Rob would say.

Uncle Barry chuckles. "Yeah. We'll take a run through the city after I get back, okay? Then we'll do dinner before Robin has to go back for patrol. Try not to eat everything in the house while we're out, kid." He ruffles Wally's hair and they head back into the kitchen.

Barry takes Iris' hand and they start towards the front door. He turns back to the two boys still seated at the table. "We'll be back at 5. Not a minute before." He winks at them before turning back to the door and escorting Iris out.

Robin breaks the silence first. "Well, that went... well. Totally whelming."

"Whelm's not a word. I thought it was kinda underwhelming really. But it's not like they'd go off the deep end like my dad will." Wally bolts down the last of the pancakes on his plate and gathers the dishes before loading them into the dish washer.

With the remnants of breakfast cleared away, the boys adjourn to the living room to sprawl across the couch.

"So... your dad will freak out?" Dick looks uncomfortable at the thought of upsetting Wally's dad.

"Maybe not freak out but he'll be nasty about it. It's just his thing. He's not a bad guy. Just... yeah." Wally reaches for the remote and turns on the cartoon channel.

Turning his attention back to Rob he notices his friend has vacated the sofa and is …. stretching?

"Whatcha doin, Rob?" Wally watches and his friend reaches for the ceiling then bows his back and reaches back over his head.

"Yoga. Have to. Need to stretch out today. Went down pretty hard a few times last night. It helps if I stretch out."

Wally watches at Robin proceeds to put himself into a number of weird poses and shapes. He ends up in a handstand which he slowly falls out of until his body makes a triangle. He stands back up and twists left and right a few times before turning to Wally.

He laughs. "Close your mouth, KF. You're drooling."

Wally blinks and swallows hard but continues to stare.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. You coming, Wally?" Rob bounds up the stars.

Wally stares for a moment before speeding up to join his friend at the bathroom sink.

They brush their teeth in companionable silence while watching each other in the mirror. It feels comfortable but Wally still feels a tingling of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as the toothbrushes are put away, Robin grabs Wally's hand and drags him back into his bedroom. Rob shuts the door, takes off the glasses and places them next to the bed.

"We have all day to play video games, KF." He crosses the room to sit on Wally's bed.

Wally sits beside him. "What's up, Rob?"

"What are we, Wally? We're not just best friends anymore, are we? If Flash thinks we're... together, he might tell Batman. I think that's something I should tell him. Is there something to tell?" Dick looks... nervous? Hopeful?

Wally thinks quickly before answering. " I love you. Not just as my best friend that I routinely trust with my life. I'm heading to college in Keystone City in a few months and you've got school and all that. I- I don't know what'll happen in a few months but I don't want to give up whatever this is. What is it?"

Dick looks up at Wally. "I kinda thought... well, we're kinda together, right?"

"Right. Definitely." Wally nods repeatedly at super speed.

"So, I should tell Bruce. Sooner or later. And we're going to do stuff … other than hang around your house and missions, right?"

Wally laughs self consciously. "I guess neither of us has much experience with this stuff. Yeah. My graduation party is in two weeks. You should come. You can meet the rest of my family. You and Bats should probably decide how we know each other and whether you'll be Robin or Dick." Wally chuckles. "I'd have multiple personality disorder if I was you."

Dick rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Come here. I want to try something." Wally scoots closer to Dick, who climbs onto Wally's lap and winds his arms around behind Wally's head. "I promise. We won't do anything you don't want to but I really want to try this."

Dick's mouth descends on Wally's. His kisses are gentle at first, then more demanding. After a moment, his tongue swipes across Wally's lips begging Wally to open his mouth. Unsure, Wally complies, hoping that he's doing it right. Their teeth collide a few times but they eventually figure it out. It's nice to not have to worry, Wally thinks. Dick won't judge him or freak out if he does things wrong. They're learning together.

They catch their breath before returning to the exploration of each others' mouth. Then Wally notices Dick's hips begin to move. His groin presses against Wally's then retreats. Wally's hips meet Dick's and they topple over onto the bed, Dick sprawled out on top of Wally.

"Mm. Wally." Dick moans before licking and kissing his way down Wally's neck.

"Dick. Maybe-oh- maybe we should stop before- uhm- before my boxers end up wet and uncomfortable." Wally blushes lightly.

Dick grinds his hips down on Wally before answering. "That's kind of the point, KF. Can we lose the shirts? Promise the shorts will stay where they are." He turns his pleading eyes to Wally's.

Wally swallows hard. "S-sure." He skims his hands under Dick's Flash t-shirt and slowly slides it up then off.

Dick smiles encouragingly at him. Then he slowly removes Wally's gray t-shirt. His hands smooth across Wally's abs and chest. He traces all the muscles and contours. Kid Flash has a runner's body- all wiry muscle but his skin is soft like one of Bruce's silk ties. He startles Wally by leaning down to lick a path straight from Wally's belly button to his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good."

Oh god. Wally's brain is out of commission. For once, he can't think of much of anything. He pulls Dick down to him, slips his tongue into Dick's mouth and knots his hands in the other boy's dark locks.

Dick moans when Wally nibbles at his ear and down his neck. Their groins continually rub together as they explore one another.

"W-Wally?" Dick pants. "Are you going to... soon? Ungh. Oh god. Wally!"

Dick's head drops to Wally's chest. "Oh man, KF. That was..." Wally can feel the wetness seeping through their shorts. Well, from Dick's to his, anyway.

Dick rolls onto his side next to Wally. Looking up at Wally as he pants he asks, "Can I... help you? To feel better." Wally nods knowing that it probably isn't a good idea.

Dick's hand creeps over the top of Wally's Green Lantern boxer shorts to cover the bulge within them. He tentatively wraps his hand around the hard on. Slowly at first and then faster as he gains confidence, Dick strokes him. Wally turns his head to watch Dick's face. It's a strange sensation to have the strength of Dick's hand rubbing the soft fabric of the boxers across the sensitive flesh. Soon the sensations overcome him and he soils himself. He should be embarrassed but when Dick smiles at him, he just can't be.

They cuddle together on the bed for a while until the discomfort of the wet, sticky underwear drives them to action.

"I'll take the guest bathroom and you can take the one across the hall." Wally kisses Dick hard on the lips before disappearing down the hall in a flash of red hair.

Later, back in Wally's room, the boys gather the soiled laundry to toss in the washer before settling in for some video games. That's where Barry and Iris find them upon their return.

"Hi boys! Hope you kept busy this afternoon." Aunt Iris bustles into the house with Uncle Barry trailing behind her with the groceries.

"I've been kicking Wally's butt at video games all afternoon, Mrs. Allen." Robin gives her a lopsided smile.

"Ready for that run, kid?" Barry calls from the kitchen.

"Sure! Gimme a sec to change!" Wally dashes up the stairs to his room and is back in seconds as Kid Flash. "Geez, Uncle Barry. You're so SLOW." The cheeky grin on his face melts Robin's heart.

A second later, the Flash is ruffling Kid Flash's hair. "Ready, kid? Let's get this done so we're back on time for dinner. We'll be back in a flash, Iris." The Flash kisses Iris on the cheek and with that, they're gone in a streak of red and yellow.

"Would you like some help in the kitchen, Mrs. Allen?" Robin shuts off their game and puts the controllers away then follows her into the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to help. But I'd be glad for the company and you know they'll be starving when they get home." She chuckles fondly. "Could you make the salad while I start the grill?"

Robin finds the bag full of salad making supplies and lays it all out on the counter. He digs a large bowl, the salad tongs, a cutting board and a knife out of the drawers and cabinets. Iris returns and sets to work arranging all of the things that Robin knows Wally will pile on his burger.

"I got the leanest beef I could find, the buns are whole grain and we have salad. I hope everything's okay. I know Wally told me that you like to eat healthier than the boys do." Iris smiles at him. "I wish I could get them to eat better but there are a lot of days that I really wonder if they even taste any of it."

"Yeah." Robin giggles. "I honestly don't think Wally registers half of the stuff that goes into his mouth. He actually eats Megan's cookies."

"Thank you for teaching Wally how to make lasagna a while back. He's been helping out in the kitchen ever since. I was worried that he'd live on take out and dining hall food when he leaves for college but he really seems to be taking to cooking."

"He told you about that?" Rob blushes lightly.

"Sure. We talk a lot about what's going on in his life. He's not very close to his parents and he doesn't have many school friends so I try to always be available to listen. Barry does the same. We love him like he was our own." She smiles at Robin.

"And you and Mr. Allen are fine with … with Wally and me?" He studiously cuts vegetables and dumps them in a bowl, not looking up.

"Of course. You can't help who you fall in love with. And when you're both dashing superheroes? Neither of you had a chance I'm sure. Love is love." She smiles warmly at him and Robin breaks.

Throwing his arms around her, he hugs her tightly before pulling back a little to slide his glasses off and set them on the counter. Just this once, he tells himself. It won't hurt anything just this once and Iris is already protecting Barry and Wally's secrets.

"My name's Dick Grayson, Mrs. Allen. Nice to finally meet you." He grins widely.

Iris gasps before smiling hugely at him. "Thank you for trusting me, Dick. I don't know what I was picturing but somehow it wasn't the gifted son of one of the country's richest men." She giggles lightly.

Robin recalls that Iris is a reporter and that she'll probably figure out Bruce's secret but if Wally trusts her then Robin can trust her.

"So, Dick, what are your intentions when it comes to my nephew? What do you plan to do when he goes to college in the fall?" She begins making hamburger patties.

Dick thinks about it. He's thought a lot about this situation over the last few months. The separation could cause a rift between them. "I plan on being Robin, I guess. I can spend some weekends with him and just trying to make time to see him. And Dick Grayson can fly out whenever he wants."

Iris smiles to herself as she works. "You love him?"

"Yeah. I do." Dick finishes the salad and leans against the counter, his Robin senses telling him that an interrogation is imminent.

"You slept together last night. Come help me put these on the grill." Robin trails after her, slipping his glasses back on before going out the door.

"Y-yes. We slept in the same bed but that's it. Wally and I don't- I mean, he doesn't want to- and ..." Robin can't make the words come out right.

Iris snorts. "He's a teenage boy, of course he WANTS to. But you aren't?" Thankfully, she doesn't look at Robin as she places the burgers on the grill. Dick thinks that this would be even worse if he had to look Iris West-Allen in the eye while she interrogates him about his and Wally's sex life... or lack there of.

"N-no. He wants to wait. Until I'm at least sixteen. Which is in less than a year." Iris Allen must be one hell of a journalist, Dick thinks. She could talk information out of anyone.

"So, you're waiting because Wally wants to. It's probably a good idea. To wait until he's settled at college and you know how things are working out. And I'd bet he's scared."

"Scared?" Robin asks shocked and incredulous- can anyone be credulous?

"He's new to this. Never brought a girl home- or a boy besides you- for that matter. And when Barry sat him down to talk to him a while back, Wally told him that he wasn't sexually active. He's scared of something new and of things changing between you two. And he has no idea what to do or how to do it. Wally likes to come off like he's a huge flirt but he's really so much like Barry. They're the quiet, smart type but Wally does have plenty of the West determination in him. He's a good kid."

"I can not believe that I'm talking to you about this." Robin shakes his head. He can't talk to Bruce like this. Hell, Bruce's idea of "the Talk" involved showing him movies about sex, diseases and an actual birth- complete with screaming then asking if he had any questions. He was eleven at the time and completely shell shocked- of course there were no questions!

"Hey, I'm not anyone's mother so I get to be the cool aunt. You can always talk to me about anything."

A door slams in the house and a second later, Barry and Wally are standing in the back doorway dressed in civies. "What are we talking about?" Wally asks.

"Nothing, KF. Central City all quiet?" Robin holds out the platter for Iris to pile burgers on.

"Oh yeah. We checked everything out. All quiet for now. We even had time to help old man Jenkins across town paint his fence." Wally leans against the door frame and smirks.

"Barry, honey, could you and Wally set the patio table for dinner please."

"Sure thing. Come on, kid. Race ya!" Robin watches while the two blur into the house, around the table and come to a stop, high fiving. He thinks that the trees and privacy fence are definitely serving a function. Show offs.

"What time do you need to be back for patrol with Bats, Rob?"

"I'm supposed to meet him at Mount Justice at ten. We go out at eleven or so on weekends and we'll be out until at least three. You could head over there with me if you wanted. I'll probably spend the night at the mountain so I can train tomorrow."

"Yeah. I could run. That'd be cool." Wally smiles widely at the thought of carrying Rob across the country.

"Dinner's ready, boys. Let's eat." Iris sets the food on the table and Robin watches the ritual that he's seen dozens of times before. Barry waits patiently for his wife and Rob to make their plates while Wally twitches and vibrates in his seat.

Dinner passes quickly as Robin eats a burger and some salad while watching Wally eat at least three cheeseburgers with everything possible thrown on them. Wally and Barry speed clear the table. Robin yawns.

"Hey, Wally, could I go lay down for a bit before we head out. If I don't catch a nap I'll pass out on the top of some building tonight."

"Sure, go ahead." Wally smiles brightly as he loads the dishwasher with Barry.

Robin climbs the steps to Wally's room and curls up on his bed. Sleep claims him almost as soon as his eyes close.

Something wet is on his neck. What the-? Dick's eyes snap open. Wally is wearing his Kid Flash suit and licking a trail up Dick's neck.

"Mmph, KF. What time is it?" Robin sits and begins digging for his suit and belt.

"It's nine. I let you sleep as long as I could. Your suit's on the bed next to you. Belt too."

"Thanks." Robin strips off the glasses and his civies. When he stands to remove the jeans, Wally tries to turn around. Robin grabs his arm and turns him back around. "What is it with you?"

Wally gulps. "I-I'm respecting your privacy... yeah."

Robin cocks an eyebrow at him and reaches for the fly on his jeans again. "I have underwear on you know. They cover everything. What's the issue."

Wally sputters. "Cover? Cover! Hardly. They might technically cover it all but they're so tight that you must need a damn crowbar to get out of those things- oh god. I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Wally turns read and hangs his head.

Robin chuckles. "Is that the issue? You think my underwear are hot?" He lifts Wally's chin so they look each other in the eye. He kisses him softly then proceeds to remove the jeans. Robin grabs the suit off the bed and steps into it. When he wriggles into it and begins closing the front closure, Wally groans. "The underwear are non-negotiable, KF. I wear them under my gymnastics uniform at school too. They're made for all the flips and tumbling. I really don't get how you don't end up with the world's worst wedgie wearing boxers under all that spandex."

Wally chuckles and passes him the cape and belt then he sits on the bed to deal with the boots. Gloves come last. "Shit, the mask. Can you do it for me, KF?" Robin passes him a small bottle of Spirit Gum out of his utility belt and the mask. Wally kisses his eyelids before affixing the mask. Ready to leave, Robin notices Wally staring at the ceiling and mumbling. "What are you doing?"

"Chemical formulas. I'm not going downstairs like this." Robin chuckles. "Whew. Alright, lets go."

They head downstairs to say their goodbyes to Barry and Iris before Kid Flash sweeps Robin into his arms and dashes out into the evening. Moments later they arrive at Happy Harbor and the Zeta Beam entrance point there.

"We couldn't have used a closer Zeta entrance?" Robin jumps down out of Kid Flash's arms.

"Nope. I was enjoying holding you. Now, in we go."

***Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03.***

The main room of Mount Justice is empty. They can hear Conner and Megan sparring with Kaldur in the training room. Artemis must be out. Oh well. Wally raids the kitchen and joins Rob on the couch, where he's watching the news.

"So, you're going to be at my party, right? I'll have to prep the 'rents for that. You gonna tell Bats soon?" Wally stuffs a few marshmallows in his mouth.

"Yeah. Really soon. You staying here tonight? We could train some tomorrow." Robin leans his head on Wally's shoulder.

***Recognized Batman 02.***

Wally tries to jump away from Robin but Robin holds him still, tight against Robin's side. "Hey, Batman. You ready to go out? I'll be ready in a second." He turns to peck Wally on the lips. Wally sits stunned with a mouth full of marshmallows. "Bye! See you in the morning, KF!"

Robin joins Batman and the two leave in silence. What in the world has Robin done! Kid Flash spends the rest of the night on the couch in the main room watching TV with the others and hoping that he won't be visited by the Dark Knight any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! First, I have to say that I did not originally intend to show the Dick/Bruce scene below. But they wouldn't leave me alone. So, it's here. Also, I'm going to lay it out here before anyone says it. YES- my view on parental reaction to a gay child is very hearts and flowers but as a mother of 4, I am appalled by any other reaction. The first and most important part of parenting is to love and support. And Bruce seems like a decent dad all told. Look at the basketball scene from Downtime. Also, Earth 16 Batman is a Batman who as far as I can tell has not been through the "loss" of Jason Todd and according to DC, that loss is what makes The Bat paranoid about the identity of Robin later. This event doesn't exist here-yet- so I don't include the guilt and extreme paranoia. Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Edited 6/26.

* * *

><p>Robin trudges over to a chair in the Batcave after finishing the long night of patrol with Batman. He'd planned on returning to Mount Justice before morning but the chances of that happening are slim at best. They've been out far longer than either of them expected and it's been an emotionally draining night. Neither of them has spoken much. Robin sighs, removes his mask and rubs his face.<p>

Bruce walks over and removes his cowl before sitting in the chair next to him. "Well, Dick, I'm guessing that stunt with Kid Flash this evening means you want to talk to me about something?"

He doesn't LOOK mad but Dick knows that he is a master at schooling his emotions. "Yeah. Wally and I are- we're- together." Dick looks up at Bruce expectantly.

"Let's be clear. You're dating. And have been for approximately six months."

Dick should have known. The man is THE BATMAN. "Touche." Dick tips his mask in Bruce's direction. "That pretty much sums it up." He sighs heavily. "You mad? I should have told you from the beginning but I didn't want to tell you if it didn't pan out. If Wally hadn't felt the same or if he'd decided that he couldn't see me as anything but a friend."

"Dick, I'm not mad. You're your own person. You need to make your own decisions and mistakes so that you can learn from them. It's my job to watch over you and pick up the pieces if you get hurt. I know that Wally is a good man who has always had your best interests at heart. One day, he'll make a great hero in his own right. I trust him with you but I also trust that he knows that I'll hunt him down and torture him myself if he hurts you in anyway." Bruce smiles. "To be honest, I've known about your crush on Kid Flash longer than you have. I probably should have better prepared for this outcome. Different educational materials. If you have any questions, you can always ask and I'll do my best to answer. I don't know from experience but there is nothing that you can't learn from quality research."

"Uh... yeah. No thanks, I think I'm good." Dick blushes.

"I've spoken to Flash about it and I know that he's spoken to Wally about responsibility. Do I need to rehash that talk with you?" Bruce cocks an eyebrow at his young ward.

"NO! I mean, no. I'm pretty sure that I've got it. Be safe and all that. Yup, got it."

Bruce nods. "Good. Anything else?"

Dick takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I want to go to Wally's graduation party with his family. I want us to go. As Bruce and Dick."

Bruce frowns. "Going as ourselves would out you to your teammates. Do you trust them enough to put our lives in their hands?"

"If I go as Robin and continue the ruse then I'm stuck, Bruce. I can only be Robin with him in public because of the Secret ID. There's no easy answer. It's hard for you to trust, I get that. But all of the league knows who you are- right? And you all maintain some kind of relationship outside the league so that you can meet in public and not raise suspicion. Wally and I deserve that much. We love what we do but it's time we were treated like adults. Wally's headed to college and I've been Robin longer than some heroes have been members of the Justice League. I really want this, Bruce. Really. I promise to be careful but you've got to give a little and let me grow up." Dick blows out a breath. Whew. He's glad that he managed to get all that out.

Bruce massages his temples and sighs heavily. "Alright. But you will need to be extra vigilant if you are going to alert your team to your secret. And you should make sure they understand that they are not to share the information under any circumstance. You might want to break the news to them before the gathering at the Allens' so that they are not surprised. There will be other League members there and it could pose a problem if your team went in unprepared. Anything else?" Bruce smiles weakly at Robin, his heart hurting. He should be proud of his son for standing up for what he believes in but it stings to know that the scared little boy with the stuffed elephant and Superman pajamas is growing into a strong willed young man. Dick won't need him forever.

"I don't think so." Dick yawns. "If it's cool with you, I'm going over to Mount Justice to sleep. I plan on training there with the others tomorrow." Bruce nods. Dick leaps up and throws his arms around Bruce. "Thanks. Love you." Then he runs off towards the Zeta tube.

Bruce lays his head down on the computer console in front of him. A moment later, he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and turns to face Alfred.

"It would seem that our young Robin is finally testing his wings, Master Bruce. It was only a matter of time, I suppose." Alfred sighs.

"I didn't expect it to be this hard, Alfred." Bruce leaves the cave for his bed.

***Recognized Robin B01.***

When Robin steps out of the Zeta tube at Mount Justice, he does so with some trepidation. He's not wearing the mask. But upon close inspection of the main room, he finds that everyone is asleep. But not everyone is in their rooms. Kid Flash is sprawled across the couch with arms and legs hanging off the couch. He appears to be muttering something in his sleep. He must have been waiting up for Robin. Dick feels like a tool for leaving him waiting. He crosses the room to the sleeping boy.

"No Rob, no. Don't lick that!" Robin bites his lip to keep from laughing. "S'my ice cream, Rob!" Kid Flash rolls over on the couch, restless. "Don't touch my hot dog, Rob. S'not yours. Get your own!" KF thrashes around again.

Dick decides that it's time to wake him. He leans in and kisses the sleeping boy on the mouth. Then he whispers in his ear. "KF, it's really late. Come on, let's go to bed."

"No. Don't wanna." Kid Flash whines.

Dick changes tactics. He slides his hand down the smooth spandex suit to cup the other boy's crotch. He squeezes lightly and Kid Flash bolts upright.

"What the hell!" His eyes dart around the room and Dick chuckles.

"It's just me. I had a hard time waking you. Sorry I'm so late. Come on. Let's go to bed."

Wally blinks and seems to wake up. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Let's go." He walks down the hall with Robin, hand in hand. When Wally starts to veer towards the door to his room, Dick pulls him the other way.

"No. Let's sleep in my room tonight. If you stay up a bit longer, I can to tell you what happened with Bruce tonight." Dick whispers to Wally as he drags him into his room and shuts the door.

Wally blinks at him again. "Rob, you don't have your mask on."

Dick smiles. "I know." He leads Wally to the side of the bed and removes his goggles. The goggles are set on the night stand and Dick turns his attention to the cowl. He slowly pushes it off over Wally's head, then brings Wally's face to his. "You wanna get yourself out of that suit so we can go to bed?"

Wally shakes his head to clear it before removing the super himself- in a flash, of course. Once he's standing in front of Dick in only his Batman boxers, Wally turns his attention to stripping Dick out of the Robin suit.

Wally removes the cape and tosses it at the desk chair. He opens the front closures and removes the utility belt to place it beside his goggles. Then he kneels down to unbuckle the boots. All that's left is for Dick to wriggle out of the leggings half of the suit. Wally climbs into bed and closes his eyes while Dick removes the suit. Just as Dick is getting into bed Wally remembers something.

"Shorts. You better have shorts over those underwear or I swear, I'm going to sleep in my own bed. I so don't need to be gutted like a fish by Batman, Dick."

Dick chuckles and slips on a pair of track shorts. He gets into bed and turns to face Wally. "I told him. Everything."

Wally frowns. "What everything?"

"That we're together. That I want to go to your party as Dick Grayson and not as Robin."

"But then you have to tell the team..."

"I'm going to, KF. Tomorrow. He said I could. We can be together for real, Wally. As Kid Flash and Robin and as Dick Grayson and Wally West."

"WOAH! No way, man. I thought the Bat was all crazy about your secret ID." Wally looks astonished.

Dick shrugs. "Me too but I can't hide it forever and this was just the breaking point." He slips his arm around Wally. "Are you excited? I can meet your parents and we can go out as us. To dinner and stuff."

"Yeah, dude. This is awesome. Just don't get your hopes up that my dad is going to like you. He's so not going to be all like "Nice to meet you, Dick. Please feel free to make out with my son." That is SO not going to happen, dude. Best case scenario is that he doesn't say anything." Wally shakes his head.

"I do have an ace or two up my sleeve, bro. You do know that Bruce can Batglare just as well without the suit and that being the famous rich kid does usually cause people to treat me like I'm special. Even though we both know I'm not." Dick smirks a little.

"Oh please, dude. You are totally special and you know it. You've got mad skills in the gym and you can hack anything." Wally pulls Dick closer. "Come on, man. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow should be epic." He kisses Dick on the nose and closes his eyes, exhausted.

The boys sleep well past morning. The sun is high in the sky when they wake.

"Man, I need some food. Get dressed, dude." Wally nudges Dick. Then he's out the door and back in a flash. Wally's dressed in his usual civies and he begins digging for Dick's "Robin Civies."

"Geez, KF. In a hurry much?" Dick smiles and reaches for the glasses on his desk.

"You know how it is, Rob. I haven't eaten in hours!" Wally hugs Dick tight and pecks him on the lips. "Come on!"

Dick chuckles at Wally's exuberance. "Let me grab my phone. I've got something that you're going to like."

"Huh?" Wally paused at the door.

"You'll see. I'm going to totally school Artemis. Again."

"Cool! Now can we eat?" Wally practically drags Robin to the kitchen. They find the others gathered around the counter.

"About time you two decided to get up. Slack much?" Artemis snarks at them from her stool.

"Whatever. Some of us actually went out last night. Rob and Bats were out super late and you know it." Wally begins building a sandwich that could double as a model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Robin grabs a bottle of water, a power bar and an apple. He sits next to Wally at the counter and waits for Wally to take his first bite- which will effectively shut him up for approximately fifteen seconds.

"I have something big to show you guys. But first, Artemis could you look at this picture on my phone. The girl in it looks familiar. Do you know her?" He plasters an innocent look on his face and turns the phone toward her.

Megan peers over her shoulder. "Who is that boy with you, Artemis?"

Artemis' head snaps up. "How do you- that's- oh my god." Dick smiles.

He slides the sunglasses off. "So, I'm Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you all." Everyone stares in the moment of silence that follows.

Kaldur recovers first. "We are honored that you're trusting us with your secret, Robin."

"Oh. My. God. You're the boy from my first day of school. You little weasel! I feel so stupid. How did I not recognize you!"

"Please. I work with Batman. I know how to work undercover. But you were pretty oblivious. I even totally gave you a hint! You guys need to keep this to yourselves though. Batman really doesn't want it to leave the team. It's really important to him. We all keep each other's secrets. That's how it works." Dick looks pointedly at Artemis.

Then Dick smiles his signature Robin grin.. "I have something else I want to tell you, so you don't freak when we're all at KF's grad party..." Dick turns to Wally who has- thankfully- swallowed his most recent bite of the gigantic sandwich. He grabs the back of Wally's head and pulls their faces together and kisses Wally with all he's got but keeps it rated PG so as to not frighten the others too much. Bruce did always say that Dick was a born entertainer with a flair for the dramatic.

Artemis drops her spoon on the floor. She sits at the counter slack jawed. Megan squeals. "So cute!"

Superboy looks confused and Kaldur looks like he's known all along- which he totally might have. Dick looks back at Wally, whose face has gone red. He proceeds to bolt down the rest of his sandwich before taking off for the gym. "Race ya, Dick!"

Dick grins and runs after Wally. That wasn't so bad and he totally got Wally back for making fun of him that time that Robin had to go undercover as a debutant.

Two weeks later, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson arrive on on the Allens' door step. Dick has a large rectangular box in his hands. It's wrapped perfectly and even has a card on it. Bruce has a card in his hands. They're dressed "casually" meaning khakis and polo shirt for Bruce and vintage t-shirt with designer jeans for Dick. The pair are attending a graduation party, a cook out, so they're dressed accordingly for both the occasion and the expectations of others. Dick thinks it's more like being undercover than being real. But he's glad he got away with being more dressed down than Bruce. Bruce rings the doorbell and Iris Allen ushers them in, through the house and into the back yard.

Bruce has decided that the official story of how Wally and Dick met is that the two met during a consulting appointment between Barry and Bruce for the Wayne Chemicals branch of the company. They became friends online and have continued to meet in person whenever Barry and Bruce get together. It was the most plausible story they could come up with.

As they enter the backyard, Dick scans the area for Wally's bright red hair.

"Looking for someone?" Dick jumps as he hears Wally's voice in his left ear. He has to remember to be Dick and not Robin today.

He smiles. "I was hoping to give you your gift, it's pretty heavy and I'd rather not have to carry it much longer."

Wally's face lights up. "A gift? You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I'm going to go speak to Barry. Congratulations on your achievement, Wally. Here's a little something from me." Bruce passes Wally the card and leaves them.

Wally takes the box out of Dick's hands. "Woah! It is heavy. Should I open it inside?"

"Good idea." Dick follows him into the living room. They sit on the sofa as Wally tears into his gift.

"No way. No way. Dick this is too much!" He looks up at Dick, shocked. "A laptop?"

"I have a pretty big allowance stash considering the surplus I have every week so it's nothing. I DID customize it myself though and I gave it a few upgrades."

"Wow. This is insane. Thank you!" Wally leans in and hugs the younger boy before kissing him gently. He grins before opening the envelope from Bruce. "Oh shit!" His eyes are big as saucers.

"What? What is it?" Dick snatches the card and the paper inside it from Wally's grasp. He reads the card- just a store bought card- then the paper. Bruce has given Wally a Wayne Foundation scholarship to pay for his housing costs for a single bedroom apartment in the student apartments for the next school year. It's a grand gesture but Robin can see Batman's thought process. If Wally were to have a roommate in a dorm room, he'd be more likely to out himself so it's a secret ID thing and Robin would bet that the security is better in the apartments. Good old Batman.

"This is incredible, dude. I was just hoping that he would let you spend the weekend and not threaten to remove my most private parts with a rusty spoon or something. I didn't expect him to actually GIVE me something." Wally looks completely overwhelmed.

"I would just thank him and smile about it. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that." Dick slides the card into the box with his gift and closes it.

"I'll just put this in my room." Wally dashes up the stairs and is back a second later. "Well, let's go introduce you to my parents and thank Bruce."

Dick is led back out into the yard. When Wally stops at a picnic table in the shade, Dick scans the faces trying to determine which man and woman are Wally's parents. They must be the couple sitting right in front of Wally who're conversing with Jay Garrick and his wife. Iris and Barry appear at the table a moment later, as if they're determined to buffer the situation.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I wanted to introduce you to Richard Grayson, he's the one we talked about." Wally's vibrating slightly and looking tense so Dick squeezes his hand in an attempt to calm him. He smiles pleasantly as Wally's dad, looks him over with distaste written on his face. Before it can escalate, Barry jumps in.

"Dick is Bruce Wayne's son. Bruce owns Wayne enterprises in Gotham. I'm sure you've seen them on the news or something." Dick admires Barry's strategy. Remind them that he's got money and influence and that they shouldn't insult him.

Wally's mom is the first to break the silence. "It's nice to meet you, Dick. Wally's told us so much about you." She smiles and it doesn't seem forced.

"Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate being invited to Wally's party." Smile and lay on the manners, Dick tells himself.

Finally, Rudolph West speaks. "I can't say that I support this kind of thing but you seem decent enough. Being around you might at least give the boy some manners." He turns back to Jay and Mrs. Garrick.

Wally tows Dick over to the food table before releasing the breath he must have been holding. "That went better than expected. At least you weren't there the other last week when Barry, Iris and I told them. That was a disaster- heavy on the dis. Let's get something to eat and go sit with everyone over there. They'll be excited to see you." He smiles at Dick and they fill plates and grab drinks before sitting at the picnic table in the far corner of the yard where they find their team mates.

"Hey guys." Dick sits down and begins to eat. Wally plops down next to him. "So, how do you all know Wally?" He smirks.

Megan answers first. "Conner and I know him from the National Science Fair. We all competed together last year." Superboy nods.

Artemis goes next. "He and I know each other because Uncle Ollie and Barry are friends. Wally and I've gone on trips with them over the years."

Wally just shrugs. Dick cases the yard. He sees Martian Manhunter in his human form, Bruce talking to him and Green Arrow. Black Canary is talking with Iris near the cake table. Of course, the original Flash is over with Wally's parents. It's bizarre to see so many of the League together in their civies.

Dick doesn't see any school friends or many family members other than Wally's parents.

Everyone eats, has cake and as the day winds down everyone says their goodbyes. When it's dark out, Wally, Dick, Bruce, Barry and Iris are the only ones left.

Wally and Dick are curled up on the covered outdoor swing when Bruce finally comes over to tell them goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at nine, Dick. Our time and not a minute later." He gives them the Batglare and walks into the house.

"Dude, you were right. He can do the glare without the suit." Wally chuckles. "So, today went pretty well."

"What happened when you told your parents, KF?" Dick shifts so he can see Wally's face.

Wally sighs. "I asked Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris to help me talk to them about it. Because I was afraid to do it alone. So stupid, really. But it didn't go very well. They came over for dinner and afterward, when we were having dessert, I brought it up. I told them that I'd invited someone important to me to my graduation party and that I didn't want them to be surprised when they met you. My mom was all "oh, you're finally bringing a girl around" and I had to stop her to explain that I am dating someone but not a girl. She just stared, blinking. My dad flew through the roof. He yelled and said awful things to me. Then he went off at Barry and Iris about letting me "get involved with that shit." Uncle Barry calmed him down some but Aunt Iris was mad. She told them that it wasn't a choice and that they need to be supportive of me and all that. I think mom's coming around to it but you know the only reason my dad didn't call you something nasty today was because Uncle B stepped in."

Dick wraps his arms around Wally and squeezes him tight. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But at least we made it through today."

"True. Dude, it was awesome having you here. It was weird though, seeing everyone in their civies sitting around eating hamburgers in the backyard."

Dick chuckles. "Yeah. So, are you going to run tonight? With your uncle?"

"Nope. I've been told to take the night off so I can spend it with my guest." Wally leans in to kiss Dick on the cheek.

"Nice. Wanna go up to your room?" Dick smiles suggestively at him.

"Sure. Just remember that Aunt Iris is in the house, dude." They race up the stairs to Wally's room and shut the door.

Dick locks the door and flops down on the bed. "It's kinda nice to have a night off." He kicks off his shoes and lays with his hands behind his head. "And it's so peaceful here."

Wally snorts as he toes off his own shoes and joins Dick on the bed. "Yeah, well, not every city is Gotham, dude. No offense but that place is a pit. I don't know how you and Bats keep up with it all. You probably fight someone different every day of the week."

"Sometimes twice a day." Dick admits. "But sometimes, we spend a whole week during surveillance and that can get boring."

"That sucks." Wally shakes his head.

Dick rolls over to face Wally. "Not really. It's just what we do. I'd rather be out as Robin than sitting around as Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. I think Robin is more "me" than Dick Grayson is anymore."

"Do you ever think about not being Robin anymore? Like that day with Roy. I've thought about it. What it would have been like to leave. I don't think I could do it but at the same time, I don't think I ever want to be the Flash because it would mean that Uncle Barry wasn't anymore. I seriously don't want to think about that."

Dick slips his arm around Wally's hip. "I've thought about it. About leaving like Roy did. I don't want to leave, but I know that I don't really want to be Batman. I can't be Batman like Bruce is. It just isn't me. But I also know that he'll be Batman until he can't be anymore so sooner or later... I'll outgrow Robin long before he stops being Batman." Dick looks devastated by the thought of outgrowing Robin.

Wally cups Dick's face with his hands. "Hey. You don't have to be Batman or Robin to make a difference. You'll just be yourself. Just promise me that whatever you call yourself, no more capes man."

Dick smiles a little and pulls Wally closer. "Thanks, Wally." Dick closes the space between their lips, leaning in to lick his way across Wally's lips. His hand on Wally's hip slides slightly lower to press their hips together.

Wally breaks the kiss first. "Remember what I said about The Bat removing my bits with a rusty spoon? We're trying to avoid that."

As Wally nibbles his collarbone, Dick chuckles. "He doesn't have to know that there's a reason to remove them. I won't tell him." Dick's hands slide up under Wally's shirt to trace up and down his back.

"But I might. You know, if he were to Bat-torture me in his Batcave." Wally gasps as Dick's fingers dance along the top of Wally's pants.

"We don't put Bat in front of everything, you dork. And I wouldn't let him torture you." Dick pulls Wally up to sit on the bed so that he can pull their shirts off.

Wally stutters, "How do you know he doesn't have my house covered in Bat-cameras? Or your clothes could be BAT-BUGGED?" Wally squeals as Dick reaches for his pants fly again.

"I know he doesn't have me bugged because I checked my clothes this morning. I also know where he has cameras and surveillance equipment hidden because I hack his computer in the cave. It's kind of my thing, Wally. Not to mention that I risk my life on a daily basis with him. I think I've earned the right to feel up my boyfriend when I want to." Dick's hand finds its way into Wally's boxers and all conversation with Kid Flash comes to a screeching halt.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." is all that Wally can get out of his mouth as the sensations short circuit his brain.

Dick grins as he slides his hand over Wally's hardness. "See? That's not so bad, is it?"

"N-no... not bad. Are you sure this is a good idea? If Bats finds out..." Wally's eyes roll back into his head as Dick wraps his hand around him.

"He's not going to find out. It's none of his business." Dick begins to look uncertain. "Is this ok? I mean, I'm just... uh, I don't really know what I'm doing."

Wally opens his eyes to examine Dick's face. He looks far less confident than he did a minute ago. "It's... it's really good. Just um, faster. Because I- " Wally stops short, turning pink all the way up to the tip of his ears. Dick relaxes and cuddles closer into his side so that he's laying against Wally and his mouth is up against Wally's ear.

"Tell me. What do I need to do for you." Wally closes his eyes again to fight of the nerves and embarrassment.

"Um, just a little faster, if you can. You could... ngnn... ah, you could talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Is this better?" Dick tries to pick up the pace. Wally nods. "I'm thinking that I'm really glad that you're letting me do this. I think about doing this a lot. You're really warm... everywhere. I want- I want to see your face when you... you know." Now Dick is the one blushing. But he thinks that he must be doing something right because Wally is starting to shake... to vibrate against him. "Hey Wally, are you ok?" Dick leans up to look at Wally's face.

"Yeah- yeah. Happens. Sometimes. Just need to think about not vibrating too fast. Falling through the bed would s-suck. Oh god."

"Sh. Your aunt's home, remember." Dick gives Wally a small shy smile. "Can I... Uh, your pants. They're in the way. Can I just..." A slight pink blush covers Dick's face.

"Oh. Uh, yeah... I mean I guess. If Bats finds out I'm already screwed right..." Wally wiggles out of his pants and Robin boxers. Dick raises an eyebrow at him. "What? I saw them and had to get them. I think they're less creepy than the Batman boxers."

"True. I like them." Dick smiles again as he moves to rearrange Wally on the bed. "Here. Scoot. There." Wally ends up sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs spread wide on the bed. He's as red as his hair but he doesn't want to stop Dick now.

Dick settles in between Wally's legs before turning his attention back to Wally. He slides one hand around Wally's shaft and trails the other down to cup his balls before tracing further down across that small patch of skin then back up again. He falls quickly into a rhythm that threatens to unman Wally embarrassingly soon.

Wally tries to look at Dick but when he begins to vibrate again, all of his attention is turned to not losing control to the point where he finds himself under the bed with a bloody nose. He closes his eyes tight but he can feel his release sweeping over him. His head is thrown back, his hips surge off the bed into Dick's hands and he mutters to himself. "Shit. Oh god. Dick. Geez."

When he finally opens his eyes, Wally finds Dick staring intently at him and it's more than a little unnerving. Leaning over slightly, Wally grabs a discarded piece of clothing off of the floor next to his bed to offer to Dick but he shakes his head at Wally.

"I want to try something." He lifts his hand to his mouth and darts his tongue out to TASTE the liquid on his hand.

"Oh god. Dude, I really don't think that that is supposed to be ingested. Oh god. Not that that isn't hot but seriously-" The words die off in his throat as Wally watches Dick lick a line all the way across his hand.

"You taste fine. Good to know. You know, for future reference." He takes the shirt out of Wally's hand and cleans his hand. As Dick drops the used garment on the floor nest to the bed, Wally pounces on him.

"Oh god, Dick. You are so going to kill me or get me killed." Wally covers the smaller boy's face with kisses before working his way down to the waistband of Dick's jeans in a frenzied rush. He raises his eyes to Dick's, waiting for permission to continue.

Dick nods slowly. "You don't have to do anything though, Wally. Really, I just wanted-"

Too late. Wally has removed the jeans and (thank all that is holy) a pair of Flash boxer briefs. Dick gasps as Wally lays back down against his side with one hand on his crotch. "No way, dude. You so deserve this." He breathes into Dick's ear before kissing his way along the smaller boy's jaw. "Do you do this yourself? Do you do this when you're alone while you think of me?" He licks the edge of Dick's ear.

"Y-yes. I- I can't... unless I think about you. I... I tried. It... didn't work." Dick's face is pink. Wally forces himself to go slow so that he doesn't give Dick a friction burn- wouldn't that be hard to explain? It doesn't take but a moment and Dick is thrashing against Wally.

"Wally. Wally, oh god. Mmff." The speedster silences him by sealing their mouths together. When Dick has quieted, he and Wally break apart panting. "Wow. That... that was better than anything I could do on my own." He blushes lightly before Wally begins to clean himself up and dress for bed.

"Here, you have pajama pants in the bottom drawer. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris picked them out for you." Wally chuckles and tosses a light cotton pair of pants at Dick. Dick holds them up and see that they're covered in little "Central City: Home of The Flash" emblems.

Dick slides them on and climbs into bed to join Wally. "That's really nice of them. I don't think Gotham has tourist wear like that. It would probably say something about Gotham being rated number one in crime or something. Not very enticing for tourists." He chuckles as he cuddles further into Wally's side. "Night, Wally."

"Good night, Rob." Wally kisses the top of his head and Dick gives in to sleep.


End file.
